


Losing You

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Major Character Injury, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Will almost dying get Cas to recognize his feelings for you?





	Losing You

You could feel your legs burning as you ran, but you pushed yourself even harder, stretching your already exhausted body to the brink. Your lungs were on fire, but you knew it didn’t matter. You couldn’t stop, not when you were so close, not when you knew that Cas was just feet away, with only one ward left standing between him and you. You had to keep going, before it was too late.

As you rounded the last corner and saw the angel ward looming in front of you, you slowed, a sigh of relief escaping your lips. But, it was cut off almost instantly by a hit from behind. You fell quickly, the hit propelling you forward until you slammed down onto the hard, unyielding concrete. Before you could even think of moving, the demon was on you, pounding his fist repeatedly into your side.

You heard your name being called in the distance, but you barely registered it. All you could focus on was the ringing in your ears and the all-consuming, soul-crushing pain that was slowly spreading with each powerful hit.

Just when it felt like your body couldn’t possibly hold up to anymore agony without irrevocably breaking, the demon was ripped from you, ending your torment. You kept your eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of Sam fighting a losing battle with the demon, while Dean remained helplessly pinned to the wall behind them.

You had to do something. You had to break the ward. You had to get to Cas.

You carefully lifted your arm, ignoring the way every muscle was screaming at you for the relief that passing out would bring. You knew you had to keep going. Even though your body was close to giving out, you had to break the ward before you succumbed. If Cas couldn’t get in, you were all as good as dead.

You moved your arm down your body, not stopping until you reached your boot and the knife you kept hidden there. You pulled it out and, keeping an eye on the demon and the boys, you slowly but surely started to drag your broken body along the floor towards the symbol painted on the wall.

It seemed like every agonizing movement took hours, but you kept going, kept pushing, until you’d finally made it to the wall. You glanced up at the last angel ward left standing and shakily smiled.

As you adjusted the knife in your hand, the demon caught a glimpse of you out the corner of his eye. He tossed Sam aside like a rag doll before advancing on you, a sadistic smile gracing his face.

“You think you can hurt me with that little old thing, sweetheart?” he laughed. “You must be even stupider than you look.”

You gathered up the last of your strength and sent him a smug smile. “Actually, this isn’t for you, sweetheart. It’s for that,” you whispered, gesturing up at the ward above you.

You caught the panic flash through his eyes a split second before you ran the knife through the edge of the ward, breaking its hold on the building. In less than a millisecond, Cas appeared, like an avenging angel straight from the pages of an epic novel.

He grabbed the demon and flung it across the room, faster than you could have ever imagined. The power pouring off of him made him look terrifying: terrifyingly all-powerful.

The scariest thing was that you knew that wasn’t too far from the truth. There were very few beings in either Heaven or in Hell who could go up against Cas and live to tell the tale.

You realized in that moment that you’d never been happier about that then you were right now, because, looking into Cas’s strong eyes, you knew you were safe.

The demon tried to crawl away, but it was far too late for that. Cas grabbed him again, raising him up until his feet were hovering off the ground.

“You…will….not….hurt…her,” he growled before he effortlessly placed a hand to his forehead, ending the fight for good. The demon briefly flashed bright with a ray of dazzling light before collapsing in a heap at Cas’s feet.

You smiled feebly. You wanted to stay awake, to call out to Cas, to thank him for saving you, but you couldn’t. All you could do was give into the pain, letting your eyelids flutter closed until the darkness claimed you.

The sound of talking woke you up.

At first, it sounded like it was coming from a distance, as if you were wearing a giant pair of earmuffs that was muffling the sound around you. But, gradually, the sound focused, becoming distinct and clear until you could make out Cas and Dean’s uniquely deep voices.

“When is she going to wake up?” Dean muttered, a worry in his voice you didn’t often hear.

“I don’t know, Dean. I did everything I could, but the damage was extensive.”

“Ok, but she is gonna wake up, right, Cas?

“I don’t know, Dean,” Cas cried, startling you. You heard an element of anguish and frustration in his voice that you had never heard before. He was usually in total control, but not now. Now, he sounded desperate.

You forced your eyes open and looked around, only to realize that you were in your own bed back at the bunker. How had you gotten there?

You pushed away the questions and focused on Cas and Dean. They were standing down at the bottom of the bed, huddled together, deep in discussion. “Guys?” you mumbled, interrupting them.

At the sound of your voice, they broke apart, Dean moving instantly to your side while Cas stayed down by the end of the bed. He looked unsure of himself, like he couldn’t quite decide what to do.

“Y/N,” Dean muttered quietly, a smile spreading across his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was thrown off a 4-story building,” you said, weakly returning his smile.

Dean laughed. “That’s not far from the truth.” He looked over his shoulder, a silent communication passing between him and Cas. “Um, I should probably go get Sam. He’s gonna want to know you’re awake.”

“Ok,” you whispered, turning your attention to Cas as Dean left the room. “So, Cas, what’s the damage?”

He paused for a second, almost wrestling with himself, before he cautiously walked over to the bed, sitting down next to you. “I was able to heal most of the broken bones, but you lost a lot of blood. It was bad, Y/N. You almost died.”

You laughed lightly, the movement stinging slightly more than you expected. “Wow, no sugar coating it, huh? At least you’re honest. I bet it really must’ve have been bad if even you couldn’t heal me all the way.”

Cas’ eyes darkened, and he looked down, seemingly studying the deep blue of his tie. “Cas?” you prodded, drawing his attention back to you. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened at that unexpected response. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I should have never let the three of you go in there alone. I knew what you were facing, but I still let you go in. Y/N, you almost died. If I had just stopped you…”

“Cas…” You reached out and grabbed his arm, surprising him into silence. “This was not your fault. You were the one who saved me.”

“I’m an angel, Y/N. I could have gotten there sooner. I should have gotten there sooner.”

“You did everything you could, Cas. Besides, there were wards. You couldn’t get in until I broke them.”

His eyes softened and he grasped the hand you had placed on his arm, gripping it firmly. “Y/N, I know there are many things about humans that I don’t understand, so I may be saying this correctly, but I need you to know something.”

“What is it?” you asked, your confusion shifting into curiosity.

“When I saw you laying there, with that demon standing over you, I was very…” he paused for a second, searching for the right word. “I was very angry. I’m not sure why, but the thought of anyone hurting you incensed me.”

“Cas, it’s ok. That’s a normal thing for friends feel.”

“But, that’s not what this was. It’s just…I’ve lost a lot of colleagues, a lot of friends, in my time on Earth, Y/N, but, when I thought I might lose you…” He trailed off, leaving you eager for an answer.

“Cas, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know, but I do know there’s something I need to do to find out.”

Before you could ask what he meant, Cas leaned in and placed his lips to yours, firmly yet gently. You immediately started to respond, but he pulled back just as quickly.

“Cas, what…”

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have done that, but Dean said I should ‘just man up and go for it’ and I….”

“Shut up, you dork,” you whispered with a smile before you grabbed the lapels of his trench coat, pulling him back in for a proper kiss. Cas may not know what he was feeling, but you were more than happy to help show him.


End file.
